


the skeld

by miraculous_sunflower



Series: among us x miraculous AU fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Among Us AU, Crewmates and Impostors, Gen, Lila Rossi Lies, Luka Couffaine Bashing, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Task Date!, adrienette - Freeform, also on Miraculous One Shot Collection, i love chloe and sabrina's friendship, lila is irrelevant, sorry but luka gets baaashed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_sunflower/pseuds/miraculous_sunflower
Summary: Ten teens. 2 impostors among them. Who will survive, and who will die?An Among Us x Miraculous AU.Also in "Miraculous One Shot Collection".
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix
Series: among us x miraculous AU fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095407
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	the skeld

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Thanks for taking the time for reading this fic. Special thanks to hp_obsessed for helping me with the characters and also beta reading for me! :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading, “The Skeld”.

Marinette- pink, a flower circlet. A fashionista with a hamster ball because she loves hamsters and fashion…

Adrien- lime, kitty cat ears. Channeling his inner Chat Noir…

Alya- orange, dum sticker. Reporter extraordinaire! Dum sticker is courtesy of the lovely Marinette!

Nino- blue, headphones. He's just chilling...

Chloe- yellow, crown. *ahem ahem*, Queen Bee!

Sabrina- white, bunny ears. *sigh* I know that the outfit looks weird, but I tried my best! She looks pretty innocent though...

Kagami- red, sword in head. Fencing, ahaha, am I right?

Luka- cyan, mohawk. He looks awesome. Just awesome. Has some inner rockstar in him :)

Lila- brown, long weird funky hair. Hehe my friend and I couldn’t resist doing this!

Felix- black, top hat. Dark, and mysterious, perfect…

PROLOGUE

Life on The Skeld was rough. The stress of running a spaceship and doing tasks, based on a small tablet with the rules and instructions, was piling on top of the ten high school students. Some of them were friends, while others were enemies. Unfortunately, the fights couldn’t be prevented. Luka hated that Marinette chose Adrien. Alya hated that she couldn't blog what was going on. Nino hated that his headphones wouldn’t work. Chloe hated not being in the comfort of her daddy’s hotel. Kagami hated that Adrien was so caught up with Marinette, that he wouldn’t even practice fencing with her. Felix hated that his parents probably wouldn’t worry about him. Sabrina hated that she left her lucky pin - the one Chloe gave her - with her father, back in Paris. Adrien hated that Felix had to be one of the unlucky ten on the ship. Marinette hated not being in the bakery; her home. And Lila hated that she was all alone on the spaceship - even Chloe the brat had a friend! Unfortunately, as the days went on, things got worse, and worse. It was impossible to run a spaceship - where there were normally over 50 staff members! Little did Marinette know that on the 13th day, misfortune would strike once again.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Body in Storage. I repeat, body in Storage.” Felix reported. An emergency meeting was held straight away.

“Oh no! Sabrina!” Marinette gasped. 

“What?!?! Someone killed my friend! This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!” Chloe snapped. 

“Friend? I thought she was your servant, Chloe,” Alya smirked.

“Um, well, well she’s both!” Chloe’s face went red.

“Wait, a second, Sabrina’s _dead_?” Nino asked.

“Yes. Found her body in Storage. Didn’t see anyone.” Felix stated.

“Hold up. Our fellow crewmates are dying? Do you guys know what this means?” Alya nervously asked. 

“Alya, what’s happening?” Adrien asked.

“There is someone, on this ship, who wants to take over.”

 ** _There is an impostor among us._**

Marinette was the first to leave the table. She had to swipe her ID card, so she headed to Admin. _Beep!_ Perfect. It only took one swipe. She noticed that someone else had come into Admin.

“Well hello there, Princess. Fancy seeing you here.” Adrien grinned.

Marinette tried not to crack a smile, but Adrien’s smile was adorable. She remembered Alya’s warning. _There is an impostor among us. Be careful. Trust no one._ She had said ‘Trust no one’, but come on! This was Adrien! Dorky, funny, and adorable Adrien! She really didn’t think he could kill someone.

Adrien carefully studied Marinette. Yes, his girlfriend had her game face on. She was probably determining the chances of him being the killer. “Marinette,” he looked into her eyes, and grabbed her hands, interlocking them with his, “I promise you, I’m not the impostor. I’d never kill anyone.”

Marinette showed a tiny smile. Adrien was telling the truth. She could see it in his eyes. “Alright, kitty. How about we stick together and protect each other?”

Her boyfriend grinned. “Yes! We could be secret agents! Hmmm, we need code names. Umm, oh, I’ll be Chat Noir. Yeah, Chat Noir. The Black Cat.”

Marinette laughed. “Well, if you're a black cat, I’ll be Ladybug. I mean, good luck is the opposite of bad luck, right?”

If it was possible, Adrien’s grin grew even more. “Woah, we’ll be two parts of a whole!” He raised his eyebrows, up and down. “And that fits us pretty well, right?” 

Marinette blushed, but smiled. “Yes, _Chaton_. It fits us pretty well.”

Chloe thought this situation was ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous! Sabrina was dead, so she didn’t know how to do her tasks! Ugh, where were her tasks anyway? She pulled up her tablet, which contained her tasks.

“Fix wires in Electrical. Where am I supposed to find Electrical?” She blurted out furiously.

She thought about the times before Sabrina was killed.

Flashback:

_”Oh, you have a task in Electrical? No worries, Chloe! I can show you how to get there!” Sabrina joyously exclaimed._

_Chloe tried to bite back her smile, but couldn’t help it. She was too happy to have a real friend on the spaceship._

_Sabrina led her to Electrical. “Hey, Chloe, do you need help with your task?” Chloe was furiously messing with her distributor._

_“I don’t know how to do this thing!” She yelled furiously._

_“Oh Chloe, it’s alright. I can show you how. So what you want to do is calibrate it. Match the pointy part to the…_

Chloe blinked twice, snapping herself out of the flashback. She needed to finish her tasks. She needed to. Sure, she had no friends left, but she had to do it. For Sabrina. Filled with a new burst of determination, she pulled up the map on her tablet. She found herself, a yellow crewmate, in Cafeteria. She also located Electrical. “Okay, so if I go down into Storage, then make a right, Electrical will be on the left. Got it.” Chloe took a breath in, and started her journey. 

But as soon as she arrived in Electrical, she noticed something wrong. There, standing in the doorway, was Felix, holding a bloody knife. She saw Kagami’s bloody body behind him. Felix’s eyes widened when he saw Chloe, but relaxed.

“Felix? You’re the killer?” Chloe was too surprised to move.

Felix smirked. “No, I’m not the killer. _You are._ ” He took his megaphone from his backpack, and raised it into the air. Chloe looked at him with a murderous gaze. “You wouldn’t dare…”

“Oh, I would. Body in Electrical. I repeat, body in Electrical.” Everyone around the ship headed to Cafeteria. 

“Another body. Felix, see anything?” Marinette asked.

“Oh, Felix saw something, alright! I just saw Felix coming out of Electrical, where Kagami’s body is! It’s a self report!” Chloe yelled.

“Quite the opposite, actually. Marinette, to answer your question, I did indeed see something. Chloe ran into Electrical while Kagami and I were doing tasks, and sliced Kagami. I luckily saw her run away.” Felix calmly stated.

Marinette narrowed her eyes at both of them. “Felix and Chloe, what was your reason for going to Electrical?”

“Well, I had to download some important information regarding the electrical supply. I was going to upload it to the Admin HQ after.” Felix answered.

“Well, I was there to do a task.” Chloe bluntly stated.

Marinette got a bit annoyed. “What task, Chloe?”

Chloe froze. What task, what task, what task? “Oh, um, ah, I forgot.”

Marinette looked at her suspiciously. “How do you forget which task you have?”

“Well, before, Sabrina always helped me with my tasks,” Chloe looked at her nervously.

“Well, sorry Chloe, but Sabrina’s dead.” Nino said.

“Yeah, that sounds suspicious. I’m voting Chloe.” Alya stated.

“So am I, as I saw her do it.” Felix aimed a smirk at Chloe. Chloe glared at him.

“No please, you have to believe me. Please!” She desperately looked at Marinette. “Please, Marinette. If there’s an impostor, they would’ve killed Sabrina too. You know I’d never kill Sabrina!” Now here, Marinette was confused. All of the evidence pointed to Chloe, but this confused her. She knew how much Sabrina meant to Chloe…

“Lies. I saw her do it. I caught her in the act. The impostor is indeed Chloe.” Felix stated, once again. He was sure Chloe wouldn’t be able to escape his plan.

Chloe didn’t care about what Felix said. She just focused on Marinette. “Please, Marinette. If you don’t believe me, vote Felix out first. Then vote for me. I just don’t want to let anyone else get killed.”

Marinette thought that the idea was fair. “Alright. I will be voting Felix.” She glanced at Felix, who was stunned. He was sure his plan would work!

Alya and Felix were the ones who voted for Chloe, while the others voted out Felix. Adrien and Luka grabbed Felix by the arms and led him to Marinette, who opened the airlock that led to space. The three of them launched Felix outside, and watched his body shrivel up, floating in space.

 ** _Felix was ejected._**

Chloe gulped. She knew it was her turn now. 

Marinette called another emergency meeting.  
The rest of the crewmates turned to Chloe. “I’m sorry Chloe, but this is the only way to make sure one of you was the killer.” Marinette looked at her, apologizing with her eyes.

“It’s alright. I had this idea. At least no one will be murdered anymore.” Taking a deep breath in, she waved her hand. “Bye, everyone. It was fun working with you,” She turned around, ready to be launched into space.

“Chloe, it was fun working with you too. You’re so brave. You’re sacrificing yourself in order to protect your fellow crewmates. It’s an honor to call you my friend.” Marinette smiled at her.

Chloe gasped, but a tear of joy slid down her face. “Thank you, Marinette. I’ll never forget you.” 

When she was blasted into space, there was only one thought in her mind. And it was. She was a ghost now. She glided through walls, frantically looking for Sabrina. Suddenly, she saw a pale, white-colored ghost sobbing.

“Sabrina?” Chloe whispered.

The pale ghost jumped up, but then studied Chloe.

“Chloe? Is that really you?” Sabrina asked. Chloe nodded. The two ghosts, yellow and white, ran to each other, but then realised that they couldn’t give each other hugs.

“Oh Sabrina, I missed you so much!” Chloe sobbed out.

Sabrina looked at her happily. “I did too. I hated that I couldn’t talk to you. But I’ve always been there. I followed you, wherever you went.”

“You did? Oh Sabrina, I’m so happy to see you again,” A fresh new wave of tears ran down Chloe’s face.

“I am too. But don’t ever worry, Chloe. I’ll always be with you. In here.” Sabrina gestured to Chloe’s heart.

Chloe looked at her friend. Perhaps death wasn’t that bad. She was reunited with her friend. Her _friend_.

Marinette blinked back tears. From the moment she arrived on the spaceship, she always thought Chloe was a brat. But no. She was wrong. Chloe was kind, so brave. Marinette would always remember Chloe. She picked up the crown that Chloe always wore, and placed it in the center of the meeting table. “She died a hero. She died protecting others. For that, we should honor her spirit.” There was a moment of silence.

Alya spoke up after a minute. “Okay, so now we are sure to have the killer out. Right?”

Marinette wiped the tears coming out of her eyes. “Yes, there should be no murders. Crewmates, continue on with your tasks.” Everyone shuffled out of Cafeteria, but Adrien stayed behind. 

“I’m sorry about Chloe, Princess. But we had to. To protect the others, we needed to do it.”

Marinette looked at him. “I know, kitty. But I can’t help but be mad at myself for not realizing how kind Chloe was back then.” She looked at him wearily. “I’ve known her for years, and I’ve always thought she was snobby. But her spirit lives on, in the spaceship.”

Adrien cracked a smile at her. “Well, to cheer you up, how about we go on a task date?” 

Marinette laughed at him. “Sure, kitty-cat. Let’s head to Weapons. I want to make sure there aren’t any asteroids that might hit our ship.”

The couple headed to Weapons, but as soon as they arrived, the lights went out. “Hey, that’s not good. No one has access to the lights except me,” Marinette suspiciously looked around, but she couldn’t see anything. “Adrien, Adrien where are you?” She reached her hand out.

“I’m here, Marinette,” Her hand touched another hand, and she immediately clasped it. 

“We have to get to Electrical to fix the lights, Adrien.” Marinetet whispered.

“Okay, let’s go,” Adrien responded. They took baby steps, making sure there wasn’t anyone else around. They reached Electrical, and Marinette stepped to the lights panel. She flicked the switches until they all were light green. The lights started to come back on, one by one. 

“Okay, that problem is fixed. Any idea why it happened?” Adrien asked Marinette, clearly able to see her now. He headed to the back of Electrical.

“No, I have no idea, unless-” She was interrupted by Adrien’s gasp. She ran to the back, and saw a bloody sight. 

Standing on Alya’s body was Lila, whose back was turned around. When Lila heard Adrien’s gasp, she turned around. 

“Oh, hi guys! Do you want to hear about the time I helped astronauts from Polus-” but she stopped when she noticed the dead body at her feet. She looked up at Marinette and Adrien, who had wide eyes. “Oh, guys, I swear, it’s not what it looks like-”

“Body in Electrical. I repeat, “Body in Electrical.” Marinette reported, glaring at Lila. Marinette and Adrien escorted Lila to Cafeteria. Couple seconds later, Nino showed up, and then Luka did.

“What?! Alya’s dead?! Oh god whoever killed her…” Nino looked at the ground with sad eyes, trying to hold back tears.

“Oh Nino, we’ll get justice for you. Because the killer is, drumroll please,” Adrien grinned, but Marinette shot him a death glare. “Lila.”

Nino gasped when he heard that. “Lila? How?”

“She was standing on Alya’s body. I’m really sorry, Nino,” Marinette went to comfort Nino, giving him a bear hug.

“No! I didn’t kill her! I was just trying to do my wires! I swear! It wasn’t me!” But no one believed Lila. When the time came, Adrien and Luka picked her up and launched her into space. Marinette watched Lila’s body shrivel up with a grim expression. Adrien put an arm around Marinette’s shoulders. 

“I can’t believe Alya’s dead. My best friend,” She was still in shock.

“Hey, Princess. We got them all justice, right? Felix and Lila were the killers, so all of them got justice.” Little did the couple know that the ghosts were actually yelling at their stupidity, but they couldn't blame them. Lila was a liar, so the real impostor framing her was a genius idea.

Suddenly, the reactor meltdown alarm went off. Marinette’s eyes widened. No, this wasn’t good, not good at all. It meant that there was still an impostor among them. But who?

Marinette and Adrien ran to Reactor, one going up, other going down, to scan their hands to stop the meltdown. Luka and Nino weren’t in sight.

“Oh god, Adrien. We need to call an emergency meeting. We have to!” Marinette raced to Cafeteria, Adrien following her in hot pursuit. Marinette slammed the red button, and the emergency meeting siren was sounded throughout the ship. In a couple seconds, Luka showed up from Admin, but Nino was not in sight. 2 minutes passed, 5 minutes passed, 7 minutes passed, 10 minutes passed. Nino never showed up.

There was a sinking feeling that occurred in Marinette’s stomach. Nino was dead. That meant… it meant that Luka was the killer. Luka was the impostor among them all. 

Adrien looked at her, and she looked at him. They slowly looked at Luka, who tried to look as innocent as possible.

“Well, Adrien, you tried. But you got caught,” Luka tried to frame Adrien.

Adrien glared at Luka. “Are you sure about that?”

“Yep. Well, Marinette,” Adrien didn’t like how Luka said his girlfriend’s name, “who do you think it is?”

Marinette looked at Luka with eyes that said, ‘Do you think I’m dumb?’. “Oh! Well, me and Adrien were on a task date,” Adrien smirked at Luka, who rolled his eyes, “sooo the only person who could have killed would be, hm, oh yeah! You!” 

Luka fake gasped. “What? Why are you accusing me!? You’re probably helping Adrien…”

“This is so dumb. Princess, can we just launch him out?” Adrien was getting mad at Luka.

“Yeah, okay, we can.”

Adrien and Marinette tried to escort Luka to the airway, but Luka elbowed Adrien in the chest and grabbed Marinette’s hand. Adrien slammed into the window, groaning. Marinette thought he was unconscious. “Oh no, we’re launching _you_ , Adrien.” Luka smiled.

“Adrien! No!” Marinette yelled. 

Luka looked at Marinette. “Oh, sweet melody. I’ve always loved you. And now, you shall love me!” he laughed evilly. Marinette was still shocked that Luka killed so many innocent people.

“I can’t believe that this is the real you, Luka. I never would’ve guessed. I actually thought you were kind!” Marinette felt the tears burning her eyes. If Luka managed to launch Adrien, it was over. ‘ _Deep breaths, Marinette. You’ve got this. Just make a plan_ ,’ she told herself. 

Luka was only grabbing her arm, so her feet were pretty movable. She calculated the distance from her foot to Luka’s chest, then calculated how far away Adrien was. She'd have to hurt Luka pretty bad if she wanted her plan to work. On the count of three, she hurled her foot and it perfectly hit Luka’s chest. Luka fell onto the floor, groaning, but he made no sign of getting up. Marinette wasted no time of sprinting to Adrien, who was finally conscious. She helped him up.

“Okay, Adrien. We need to get Luka outside. We have to! Otherwise…”

“Don’t worry, Princess. I think we can do it.” Adrien answered.

They picked him up, and dragged him to the airlock. Marinette pressed her ID to the key lock, and the airlock opened. Using the last remaining strength that either of them had, they both pushed Luka out of the airlock.

“Did it work?” Adrien asked, out of breath.

**_Luka was ejected._ **

“It did. It worked!” Marinette threw her arms around Adrien. Adrien returned the gesture. They both started crying, as the loss of their friends finally sank in.

_Alya, Marinette’s first friend on the spaceship. She welcomed Marinette, showed her how to do most of her tasks. Marinette would always be thankful for Alya’s love and help._

_Nino, Adrien’s first friend. Adrien had a toxic life before coming to the spaceship, but Nino made him laugh everyday, whether it was funny turtle memes, or just being himself. Adrien would always be thankful for Nino’s love and help._

_Kagami. Even if Kagami had a crush on Adrien at some point in time, she was still a very good friend of Marinette and Adrien. If someone criticized Marinette’s decision, for example if she wanted to build a new reactor, Kagami would always be there to back her up. Adrien and Marinette would always be thankful for Kagami’s love and help._

_Sabrina. Sabrina was their latest recruit, but she’d been so helpful, whether it be setting up the tables for dinner, or cleaning the Cafeteria. Marinette, Adrien, and the whole crew would be thankful for Sabrina’s help._

_Lila. Well, Lila was a liar, but there were some noble moments. She helped explain to Adrien how the trash chute worked. She waited to watch people’s medscan. Even if she was mean sometimes, she truly was a pretty good person._

_Finally, Chloe. Chloe was mean to Marinette in the beginning, but that was just out of jealousy. She was jealous of how many friends Marinette had. She was jealous of Marinette’s position. But even if she was mean, she was kind at the end. She sacrificed herself in order to protect others. She was brave, so brave, and Marinette was guilty for not seeing it until the end. But as the golden crown sits in the middle of the meeting table, all the ghosts, who used to be crewmates on the ship, remain on the ship. Their spirit lives on._

The couple sat down on the nearest sofa, exhausted from their blood filled day. 

“Marinette, do you think our friends are still with us?” Adrien asked.

“Of course they are. They will always be with us, in here.” Marinette gestured to her heart.

The couple gazed out at the starry night of the galaxy, wishing for a better day of the Skeld.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading this! I'm thinking of making this apart of a series where this fic will be joined with two other fics, "Mira HQ" and "Polus". This is also posted on "Miraculous One Shot Collection", so go check out some of the other fabulous authors on there! Be sure to check out some of my other fics! Anyways thanks for reading! That's it for today, so stay safe and pawsome! Bug out!  
> -miraculous_sunflower


End file.
